Forum:Best Glitch Ever!!!
So those of you who have already beatin the General Knoxx DLC. Know that when u finally get to the armory you only have three minutes to clear the place out!! Well as i was splitscreening today with a friend on the way to armory we simply fell of the map and into the armory!! We walked around for about an hour and found about 100 chest had our pick of it all!! Then killed ourselfs and we spawned outside letting us complete the mission!! Could you reproduce this glitch, like, do you know where you were when it happened? - GT: GeneraI Knoxx Possibly i would try spilt screening with two players to do it! As you first go into the armory and there is the hallway with the glowing red barriers we fell through right where that hallway starts. I've did this glitch twice (both times splitscreen). I call it epic power FARMING! A more detailed way to do this glitch is: First you put in console module code BYCO. Then run to where you are supposed to do the final part of this quest. You will see Red "Laser" walls on both sides with normal lockers behind them. Once you have the locker on your sides simply walk back to the exit staying fairly center in the walk way. You should fall through the floor. Once you fall through simply 180 it (you may need to crouch). Walk maybe ten feet and fall into gun/case heaven. Once all the cases have been pillaged simply pause and exit to main menu. Rinse and Repeat. Note you will have to defeat Knoxx again. Also, it helps to have a siren in the party that has phase walk cool down low, longer durations, and a catylast mod. This setup helps bypass the Lance Guards leading up to the final boss. -A Follower Hah! How dumb. Just did this on single player. The spot you fall through is right at the entrance to that hall. Where there are grooves in the floor for sliding doors. Just walk back and forth over the middle until you go through. -FlipMastahP We were doing it last night with a party of three. We're keeping one of us at that mission (considering the other two of us tore up the DLC very fast) so that we can farm it. You don't even need to do any fancy dancy walking to get in, just stand in the middle of the groove in the floor before the hall with the energy barriers and you fall, then crouch, turn to the side and walk off. Bingo! Enjoy a ton of crates and no timer. Now, what I'm gonna test when I get home is weather or not you can do this glitch when you return as per a Marcus quest. He gives you access again. I want to see if that glitch still works. Hopefully it does. -Apathy Enrage Just did my own run using Marcus' quest, Glad to say it works even then, This is one glitch that i dont want to get patched anytime soon -Seraph Luger Good to know, and yeah, this is probably going to get patched up super quick. I have to wonder, since it's later in the playthrough, do you get better loot from the Marcus one? Also, now I can tell my friend to beat that mission :D -Apathy Enrage What a shameless selfbump... Could you post a detailed walkthrough of how to do this? Maybe a video or step by step guide? Sorry if it's a hassle, but I really want to do this. -eckoman11 It's really simple, just go to the armory where the hall with the red energy barriers are, before you expose the munitions and activate the timer. Now just before you get into that hall after having killed knoxx, there's a seam in the floor between the section with the barriers (and all of the lockers and stuff) and the regular corridor. Stand right in the middle of that seam and you will fall through, then crouch and walk to either side. This should never make it to youtube. We don't need every joe blow and his brother doing it to speed up the patch that will inevitably come. -Apathy Enrage Thanks. I now understand how to do it, however, I've heard that doing it could leave the current quest unfinished with no way to get back to the depot. Because I don't want to have to go back to PT1 to get the completionist achievement, is there a risk doing this. If said problem does become a factor, how would I go about fixing it? -eckoman11 Sacrifices must be made. If you're going for the completionist achievement, then you can't exploit this. There's no way to complete the missions that involve this glitch and still have access to the area. It's an either or dilema. The only thing I could suggest is to spend the time with and alt account on you're box, get him up to playthrough 2.5 and beat the DLC with him so you can always do it split screen. Or I guess you could blow through PT 1 to get it, but that's not much of a challenge and I could see it getting really boring. Sorry.... -Apathy Enrage U can do this glitch and still get out of the armory! All you do is pick up a launcher which u are bound to find take off ur shield kill urself and u will respawn right outside the armory allowing you to complete the quest without having to fight ANYONE!! If you would like help doin this add me my gamertag is OPSU61 aw you fucks. why'd you all have to blabber about it? now everyone and their momma is gonna know about it. including gearbox. -farming all day till the patch comes.---2 iLL 20:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) how do you go about getting back in to farm some more after doing it once for me i go back and the big blast door is closed again I have a second copy of my gamesave with a different name so I can trade items from the copy to my main save. Then delete the copy and make another from the original & repeat Happy Farmers Beware: Recently on a farming run on the Marcus spree mission, I went into the room between the two garages, the room that stalls you at the door. You can work your way around the edges to get to the three chests in the hallway. DON'T EVER DO THAT !!! For me, it finished the collected loot portion of the mission and will not let me back into the armory to farm again or to finish the mission. The blast door closes preventing access to the corridor you glitch under. - ScutNuggets(xbox360) there's a simple fix for that. but; me being the asshole i am, and liking the fact that not many people know how to continue farming, i'm keeping it among my circle of friends.-2 iLL 07:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I heard that you can still get the completionist achievement by doing the missions involved in this in multiplayer. I, however, am going to give blowing yourself up a shot. Will post results. Probably won't work, but whatever. -- 07:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: It works. If you want to do the missions and raid every chest in the place, do the glitch first. Then, take off your shield and throw a grenade to yourself. Die. You may have to fight a few Combat Medics, Destroyers, etc. that spawned after Knoxx died. Residual henchmen, if you will. You could go do the glitch again at this point, but you've already hit every chest. Finish the quests, and sell your loot for infinitely more than what you lost from that one death. -- 08:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I just got to the Armoury, fell through floor, looted chests the left the game. A few things I am wondering about When you complete the armoury mission are you still able to revisit the armoury or is it a once in a character life-time opportunity? Will I be able to complete the mission now or have I started certain mission checkpoints that cannot be undone?